


First meeting

by darling_diary



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Naga, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_diary/pseuds/darling_diary
Summary: Darling finds herself in a strange new place.





	1. Part 1

What started as a typical winter night in her bedroom, curled up under a mound of blankets, was suddenly ripped away with no warning other than a sudden headache and the feeling of falling through the air. It was terrifying, but then just as abruptly as it came, the feeling went away. Now pleasant warmth was replaced by bitter cold as she blinked and found herself in a forest dusted with snow. 

Her calls for help echoed around her, unanswered. Clutching her head in pain, she began stumbling through the trees, desperately hoping this was a dream. With the fog in her head, she had no idea how long it’d been. All she knew was her limbs were getting weaker, and weaker, and weaker the longer she walked, until her legs buckled under her and she fell into the snow.

She lay there on her side, and as the world got blurrier before it faded entirely, she thought she saw a figure looming above her.

—

Winter wasn’t a fun time for nagas. It made them all so very tired and weak, to the point where most of the massive creatures choose to essentially hibernate if they could. Roan was really feeling the winter blues at this moment, curled next to the fireplace in his cabin and counting the days left until spring.

He was so lost in staring at the flames that, even with his keen ears, he almost didn’t hear the distant sound of someone shouting. 

He picked his head up from where it rested against his coils and squinted out the window. His cabin wasn’t that far from the village, so normally it wasn’t that odd for someone to wander near by, but in the middle of winter? 

Roan sighed, unraveling himself and tugging his coat tighter around his body. He did not like the idea of going out into the snow, but he couldn’t let himself relax with the thought that someone might be in trouble at the back of his mind.

“Fucking winter.” He mumbled as the accursed wind blew in his face the moment he opened the door. He debated just forgetting about this little quest for a moment until, clearer this time, he heard the same voice again. This time it definitely sounded like a cry for help.

He set out in the general direction of the shout, wondering who the hell would be crazy enough to slither out so far. It took him about ten minutes to find his answer.

lying in the snow was the strangest creature he’d ever seen. The top half looked like a naga, but it had no tail. Where the tail should have been, there were just two weird appendages that he had no idea what to call. Not to mention the size of this thing, it was so small! He was only broken out of his trance when he noticed the state it was in: pale and shaking, it’s breathing shallow. It’s half lidded eyes tried to focus on him before they closed completely.

“Ah, hey, hey, hey!” He sprung forward and poked it’s cheek experimentally “Wake up! Shit, um, come on!” He tried shaking it but there was no response. It was still breathing, but it’s skin was ice cold.

He chewed on his lip as he stared down at this dying creature. No matter how strange it was, he couldn’t just do nothing. If he tried just carrying it back to his house, it’d likely die before they got there. The way he saw it, there was really only one option.

He gently picked up the tiny form, holding it under the arms. Roan opened his mouth wide enough to take in the head, careful not to bite or scrape it with his fangs. Damn, it it was freezing. He shivered, it was like he was eating a big block of ice. Pushing past the feeling, he made quick work of pushing it further into mouth, swallowing once the top of it’s head reached his throat. 

He continued to swallow, the creature’s shoulders slipping into his throat as well, followed by the arms up to the elbow. At this point, he tilted his head back to allow gravity to help him. As he continued to swallow, he noticed how easy this was compared to many of his meals. When he chose to hunt, it was typically large prey that would keep him satisfied for over a week. He was used to their struggling and the soreness he’d feel in his jaws from having to stretch them so wide. But this strange, small naga looking creature was completely limp and slipped into him with ease, and it’s size was no challenge to accommodate. 

It’s hips were the next thing to enter his mouth, and with another swallow they were followed by those strange replacements for a tail. By now he could feel it’s head poking into his stomach, which began to stretch more with each gulp.

In a few moments, the creature disappeared behind his lips entirely, and it only took a few more swallows for it to entirely enter his stomach.

He sighed in content as his hands went to rest on either side of his belly. He ended the eating process there in his first stomach, he had no desire to kill this creature by pushing it down into his second stomach where digestion took place. He gave his stomach a few rubs, already feeling himself warm slightly from having this being inside him, and he could only hope it was warming up as well.

The journey back to his home was short and Roan soon found himself in front of his beloved fire place once again. He settled down, his bulging stomach safely in the center of his coils. He ran his hands along it in soothing motions a few more times before he yawned, tired from his adventure out in the cold. With a pleasantly full belly, he drifted off to sleep, hoping whoever he had just stumbled upon would be fine with a few hours of rest as well.


	2. Chapter 2

It took Darling a minute to realize that she wasn’t dead… probably.

She wasn’t sure exactly what it should feel like, and she was having a hard time identifying wherever she was through the haze in her head, so it wasn’t impossible that she was dead and this was just what it was like.

She brought her hand up and placed it on the wall in front of her. Actually, could she call something so warm, soft, and squishy a wall? She squinted to try and see what was all around her, but it was pitch black. As she was investigating this, she noticed the sounds that surrounded her as well. There was a steady beat above her, some weird gurgling, and what she could only describe as breathing. It was all strangely organic.

Wait.

No.

Nope, that is a ridiculous thought. That’s not possible. There is some other explanation for this.

But, try as she might, her mind kept circling back to the impossible.

Much like with death, she had no idea what the inside of a stomach would feel like; so, maybe, just maybe, she had been eaten alive?

Her breathing hitched as she let that thought settle. What could possibly be big enough to swallow her whole? How long has she been in here, anyway? Was she about to start feeling her body dissolve into nothing? 

No, no, no, that’s not what we’re going to think about right now.

She hoped that this was maybe all just a vivid dream. Except… the cold, the exhaustion, that felt all too real. This warmth around her felt too real to write off as imagination and deny. 

Fuck.

She pushed against the stomach walls with her hands and feet, hoping to catch the attention of whatever was holding her captive. Keeping her breathing calm was difficult, but she had to keep a level head, especially since she didn’t know exactly how much danger she was in. 

“Hey!” She called “What the fuck is going on!”

Meanwhile, Roan was having the best sleep of his life. His belly was full, the creature inside was the perfect weight so he didn’t feel too empty or too full, and he was nice and warm. He could have kept sleeping for hours if his dreams weren’t suddenly disturbed by sharp pains in his stomach. 

He groaned in his sleep, wrapping his arms tighter around his distended stomach and hugging it closer.

Inside said stomach, Darling could feel herself become further constricted. Her mind raced in fear, imagining only one reason a stomach would begin to move and press on it’s occupant.

“S-stop!” Her movements were hindered, but she did her best to push against the fleshy prison. “Fuck, ugh, is there anyone out there! Hello!” She honestly didn’t know what she could do in this situation. It was a long shot, but maybe there was someone out there who could, like, cut this thing open or whatever?

She drew in a breath and yelled as loud as she could “HELP!”

Roan’s eyes snapped open, his attention immediately drawn downwards. He could see his stomach moving, it’s occupant no longer unconscious. Given the force with which it was hitting him, the creature was feeling a lot better. Which was good for it, but not super great for him right now.

“Ow! Hey, calm down, you’re okay.” He sat up, positioning himself so he was leaning back against his tail wit his stomach on his lap, and started rubbing his aching belly. “It’s alright, please, stop hitting me.”

Darling froze at the words. At first, they relieved her; there was another person here, someone who at least sounded kind and could maybe help her out of here. Then the last sentence registered. “Stop… stop hitting you?!”

Roan was relieved that whatever this thing was, it could speak the same language. This would make things a lot easier. “Yeah, I know you must be confused, but I promise you’re alright. I mean, can’t you tell you’re only in the first stomach?” 

“I don’t care which stomach i’m in, i’d rather be in no stomach! I really don’t want to be food, alright? I don’t know how the hell you ate me, or what you even mean by first stomach anyway, just let. Me. Go!” She pushed against the walls around her once again, unable to wrap her head around the fact she was actually talking to whoever, or whatever, legit fucking ate her!

He grimaced at the rough shove and the tone in it’s voice. “Alright, alright, alright; I wasn’t planning on making you food, anyway. We wouldn’t be having this conversation if that’s what I wanted. For the record, if I hadn’t eaten you, you would be dead, okay? I found you in the damn woods, half frozen to death! What kind of crazy are you that you would wander out there in a snow storm?”

“I didn’t! I have no idea how I got there! Just,” She took a deep breath, trying to get her nerves to calm down. “just let me out of here, please. Then we can have a proper conversation. Okay?”

Roan nodded, then stopped because he remembered it couldn’t see him. “Okay, one moment.” He closed his eyes, focusing on the muscles of his stomach. The first stomach is very easy to get stuff out of, just as simple as moving the muscles so they push up. In no time, he felt this creature inside him squeeze up his throat, and he carefully allowed it to be spit out into his hands. Now that they were in the safety of his home, e was able to get a better look at it. It’s long, dusty purple hair and clothes were slightly damp from melted snow and a tiny bit of saliva, but other than that it was perfectly fine. He was still amazed by how small and frail it was, though; so light and easy to hold.

Darling hesitantly cracked open her eyes, cringing against the light after being in the dark for so long. She blinked, letting her eyes adjust, and finally saw the man looming over her. His shoulder length pink hair hung down around his face as he looked at her, eyes wide with both curiosity and concern. She knew she should say something, but really, what do you say to the dude who just ate and then vomited you up? She was bad enough at socializing as is. The silence stretched on, as the two looked each other in the eyes for the first time. Finally, Darling couldn’t handle the awkwardness anymore and cleared her throat.

“Um, hi?”

“Oh!” The man was snapped out of his trance “Hello! I’m sorry, i’ve just never seen anything like you, forgive me for staring.”

She tilted her head in confusion “What do you mean?”

“Well, look at you! I mean, where the hell is your tail?”

“My huh?”

“You’re tail! How can you possibly get around with those?”

She looked down, following his line of sight “My… legs?” Okay, this was already weird and somehow got even weirder.

“Legs, huh. So, do you walk on those arms, too? The only things i’ve seen with legs have had four of them.”

“No, nope, I just walk on those two, like any other human.”

“Human? So that’s what you are?”

“Uh, yeah? What, what are you?”

“Well a naga, of course.”

“A…” her tongue froze and er eyes traveled down and to the side. The comment about tails made sense now, at least.

“You… you’re a real naga. Okay, oh, kay, um, this is new, this is really very new, i’m, uh, wow.”

“Please, calm down.” Roan gently squeezed it’s shoulders when he noticed it’s breathing start to become irregular. “You’ve never met a naga before?”

“No, I can certainly say I haven’t. I mean, i’ve always thought it would be cool, and it kinda is, this is just a lot to take in.”

“Yeah, this is new for me too I guess. So… you’ve never been in a stomach before, I take it?”

“Yeah that’s not exactly something I knew was a possibility before today.”

Roan felt guilt twist in his chest “Oh man, shit, i’m sorry. I really wish I could have asked your permission, but you were ice cold and wouldn’t wake up, I really was just trying to help; I didn’t mean to freak you out so bad.”

Darling did her best to steady herself and looked up into this naga’s eyes. He seemed absolutely genuine, and something about him, maybe the sincerity on his face or the gentleness with which he was holding her, made it easier to get a grip. “It’s fine, you didn’t mean any harm.” She glanced around the room, again unsure of what to say. “Um, do you have a name? I feel like I should know your name since you did rescue me.”

He smiled “I’m Roan, and you are?”

“Darling.”

“Nice to meet you, Darling.”

She returned his smile, although a bit weaker “This has certainly been the strangest first meeting i’ve ever had, but yeah, nice to meet you too. If you don’t mind, I have a lot of questions about… everything.”

Roan moved her so she was sitting up straight with her back against his tail. “Ask away, little Darling.”


End file.
